


My written words are loud

by halseyxkristen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: #idk I just write poems and I want to expose them, #poetry - Freeform, And I think they would fit for Alex Danvers and Lexa and Clarke Griffin, Angst, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseyxkristen/pseuds/halseyxkristen
Summary: Basically this is some poetry I write and I wanted to expose it somewhere, so yeah. I realised it fits for Alex Danvers and Lexa and Clarke Griffin, idk how. So yeah.





	

Regrets come in waves  
And they don't catch you like  
Buzzing bees swamping into nectarine fields  
Fluttering, delicate petals of nostalgia,  
Your toes buried into smooth sand dispersing within crystalline waters.

There's nothing romantic about it.

They crash against the shore violently, throbbing, heaving through your veins  
Encompassing decayed ropes tightening around your chest  
Accompanied by sudden breaths and gasps

Wide eyes, dilated muddy brown orbs  
Dizzy head and sweaty spine crumbling beneath warm-or even fervent- sheets

You won't want to put these nightmares down onto yellowed pages of diaries.

These monsters who don't resemble monsters, to be quite honest  
Claws curled into your chest, inflict flashes of could or should have beens  
Flickering in a bundle of nerves at the back of your mind  
It takes some time for them to hide.

Is my endurance even worthy enough  
Marathons of continuous relinquishment lead me to this  
Its not even important enough  
The world still turns with every single step we take  
People still complain over cold coffee  
And we still forget the vows we break

So how dare I allow these waves come across my head so vehemently  
How can I see myself so significantly  
What if my regrets aren't regrets enough  
Am I allowed to have them when so many other souls are cursed way more cunningly than me

Sometimes I'm swallowed by the awareness of treacherous cruelty, surrounding but not directly affecting me  
So I have to ask myself  
(And even assure, at the same time)  
With nails dug deep into sweaty palms  
(they end up covered in red marks)

If I deserve to have the bitter taste underneath my tongue  
Because,surely, I'm not a tragedy  
I'm not a tragedy


End file.
